Love, Lies and Heartbreak
by sylarbadass
Summary: Can love over come everything for these two? Or will the lies tear them apart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**First AU story, hope it all goes well. Oh this will be a MPREG story. Been wanting to write a new one for awhile now. PLease enjoy**

(Logan POV)

Ugh, ok this is the last time I ever let my stupid ass friends drag me along to a party. I hate being hung over and I think this is the worst I have ever been in my life. "Hung over I see?" I groaned out, picked my head up from inside toilet to see my sister standing in the doorway smiling down at me.

"Bite me Jo, you know damn well this was your boyfriend idea… I was happy just staying home watching TV… But no…" I told her has the feeling of nausea came back to me that's when I gave my sister a look then turn back to the toilet, and puked my guts out.

"Well, you didn't have to listen to Jett. We just suggest that you come with us dumbass and besides no one told you to drink and take God know how many jello shots." With my head in the toilet, I moved my arm up and flicked Jo off. I know I didn't have to go but you see if I didn't I would have never heard the end of it. Oh and I rather wanted to go to get my mind off this one person. Ok look first off I am 17 and what we have been doing together is legal ok maybe not but we couldn't stop ourselves. I have been seeing someone in secret, I have been seeing my vice principle Kendall Schmidt for over 8months now. I know shocking right. However, I fell in love with him the moment I saw him.

(8 Months back)

"Detention after school Mr. Henderson," I couldn't help smile as Mrs. Matthew yelled those words at me. I just sat back in my chair and smiled and winked at her.

"Awe that's sweet, no we can really spend some time together Mrs. Hot lips."

"Alright that's it… get out of my class now." I laughed and looked back at my two best friends who were trying not to laugh at me, Carlos and Camille… You see I wasn't like this, a smart ass but a bet is a bet and I won't back down from one no matter what the end game is. I stood up, gave my friends a nod, walked to the desk, and leaned over it.

"So, want me already I see?" I told Mrs. Matthew as I leaned over and winked. She narrowed her eyes at me, pulled the detention sheet off the pad, and shoved it in my face.

"Office now Mr. Henderson," I blew her a kiss and stood up straight again and started walking out the door. I turned back and seen Carlos and Camille shaking their heads at me. I laughed as I walked out and down the hall to the office. As I made my way to the office, I see my sister sitting behind one of the desk in there. I walked in and smiled.

"You're a dumbass and I hope mom and dad kick your ass for this." I just smiled and gave her my slip and went to sit down and waited. I could see Jo watching me. About 10min of waiting I was called in.

"See you after school Jo…" She just waved me off and pointed to the door. I smiled, turned the knob and walked in and HOLY HELL… I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw tall, blond and the most breathtaking green eyes ever looking at me.

"Please close the door Mr. Henderson…" I heard a few times. I shook my head, turned around, and did as Mrs. Knight asked. She pointed to the chair that was right next to the most gorgeous man I have had ever seen in my life. I looked him up and down and then lick my lips before I glance back at Mrs. Knight. I smiled and then sat down a little bit too close to him. I see him smile a little and then went back to looking at Mrs. Knight. "Now Mr. Henderson I am I hearing this correct from Mrs. Matthew you were suggest sexual…" I stopped her.

"Look Mrs. Knight I have stupid friends to start off with… This whole thing was a bet and I am stupid. I never meant to make Mrs. Matthew uncomfortable in any way and besides I am gay… So doesn't really mean anything. Look I will take my punishment in whichever way you chose." I told her. I looked at that man again and smiled. God I would love for him to do my punishment… My head was filled with so many dirty thoughts of this man just doing everything he could do to me I didn't really hear Mrs. Knight speak.

"Mr. Henderson did you hear me at all?" I looked at her and just nodded. "You will have 3 weeks of Detention with Mr. Schmidt and then after that you will be helping him with…" Ok I drifted off again, Mmm Mr. Schmidt and me in detention with a ruler… "Mr. Henderson?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand what I just told you?"

"Yes ma'am…" Ok I don't know what she said after Mr. Schmidt… Mind drifted off again. I looked to him when he walked in front of me.

"I guess you and I will be getting to know each other very well for the next few months." Oh, my God is voice is like sex on wheels. I couldn't speak at all I just nodded my head like an idoit. "Well then Logan I will see you at 3:30 then?" I just nodded again as he walked out the door. Ok I might be drooling… I leaned back to the side and watched as he left.

"Ok Mr. Henderson we are done. You may go back to class." I shook my head and smiled and thanks Mrs. Knight and left. I walked out and stopped in front of the desk my sister worked at and leaned on it.

"I know that look Logan and don't even think about it…" I turned to face Jo who didn't look all too happy.

"What look? I don't have a look. You're seeing things again."

"Yea sure Logie dear… He is off limits Logan. I know how you are and if something happens I won't keep your little secret again." I just gave her a look and walked off. Ok I have this thing for older men… About a two years ago, I started having an affair with this teacher. It just happened, I was just in it for the sex but he got a little too attached and in the end, he was fired because of his obsession with me.

(Present time)

Well after the meds and hung over remedy, I carried my ass back to bed. Thank God it was Sunday… Right as I placed my head on the pillow, I got a text message. "Bitch" I swung my blanket off me, walked over to my desk, grabbed my phone, and looked at the name that the text message was from **_(My dearest Love, I am truly sorry for what I had done. I should I have never went and seen her. She isn't the person I thought she was. She has changed; she just isn't who I want anymore… My love it is you. I should have never even given her another chance. I should have never left you… I now realize that it is you whom my heart longs for and that it is you who holds my heart. Logie I know you will never forgive me for what I have done but please believe me that I love you and want you back in my life to hold forever. I will do anything to have you back my love. I LOVE YOU…. Yours forever Kendall…) _**I sat in my chair as the tears started to run down my face. I closed my eyes, held my phone close to my heart, and let the tears come forth. I didn't know what to do? Kendall Schmidt the man I fell in love with. And the man that broke my heart wanted me back. I don't know if I can trust him again… I sighed and then felt my stomach turn in such pain I double over and screamed out as this pain hit me again; my stomach felt like someone was stabbing me… "Jo!" I cried out for my sister… I needed help. Within a few second, she was here, kneeling over me.

"Oh God Logie…" I felt her hands on my face. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach… Jo something is wrong…Call, call Ken—"Was the last thing I remember saying. The pain became too much for me I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kendall POV)

What have I done? That is the only question going thought my mind right now. I should have never listened to her. I should have followed my heart. I should have stayed with him. This should have never come to pass. I know I should have stopped the moment I felt something for him. However, I knew my heart wouldn't let me. The first moment I sam him I knew he would hold my heart until the end.

(8 months back)

"Kendall get your lazy ass up and out of this damn bed right now…" I groaned and rolled over to see James Diamond, my roommate, my best friend and brother looking at me with pan of water in his hands. "Don't make me dude…" I grinned and slowly rose from my bed.

"Do I have to do this?" I asked as I looked towards the clock and seen it read 5:30am.

"Yes… Well if your weren't stupid then no," I rolled my eyes but I knew he was right. My stupid mouth and I don't know when to stop. About 4 months back I was out drinking with a few friends to you can say celebrate the end of a very bad, toxic relationship and thing got crazy and I ended up assaulting a man… Charger were pressed and I was offer jail time or… to take this man place. He was the vice principal of Crowley High. So I took the offer… At the time, I thought it would be better than Jail time. I couldn't be thrown in Jail at the age of 23. Who would be there for my family if I wasnt "Now get up Kenny boy."

"Fine, fine…" I threw the blankets over me and headed to the bathroom. I guess I should make myself presentable. I stripped myself of my clothes and hopped in the shower. After my shower, I got my clothes and changed. Soon I walked into my kitchen to see James getting ready for work. "You do know I am going to screw these kids up right?" I said as I grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Well can't be as bad as your sister." James chucked. I smiled because he was right. Katie was a handful after our parents died. I am glad she at least graduated. I wasn't a good role model and I am still not. "Hey look man just do what you have to do and server your time. Then maybe after this life can get back to normal and you can start over." I smiled and patted James shoulder. He was right. Let all this pass and then move on to a new start. I finished my coffee and looked at the time, 6:45am.

"Well wish me luck."

"You're going need more than luck. Good luck…" James told me as I walked out the door. I took in a deep breath before I got in my car and drove to Crowley High. It took me about 20min to get there. I pulled into my parking spot and looked around.

"Well here we go…" I said to myself. I opened my door and then looked up at the school before I got the nerve to go inside, as I walked down the hall all I could remember were my days in high school and how bad there where after the accident. I shook the thoughts away as I enter the office. I smiled at a young woman sitting there typing away at her lap top. "Hmm Hi I am here to see Mrs. Challen Knight. I am Kendall Schmidt." The young girl that couldn't have been more than 20 looked up with her big brown eyes and smiled at me.

"Oh yes, she had been waiting for you. Go right in." I smiled back at her and told her thank you as I opened the door. Mrs. Knight was sitting at her desk looking though some papers I am guessing. She looked up and motion for me to sit down.

"Mr. Schmidt I am going to get down to business. I am not looking forwards to this but it is something that has to be done. You will do what you are told and do your time. I won't tolerate disobedience at my school. One screw up and I will contact the courts and you will be sent to jail, is the understood Mr. Schmidt?"

"Yes ma'am," We sat there a little long as this woman basically grilled me into the ground until she was told that a boy named Logan Henderson was being sent to her office for something. I wasn't listing. All I was thinking about was maybe jail would have been better. I then stood up and stood next to her desk when the doorknob turned. I watched the door open slowly and then stepped in a boy who stole my heart the moment I laid my eyes on him. He was in the words of my sister sex on a stick. I eyed him for a moment before Mrs. Knight spoke, as they talked I couldn't keep my mind was wondering to thought of this boy. My thoughts were interrupted when she said he would be taking detention with me. My heart swelled at her words. I would be spending time with this Angel… Once she was done with him, I walked over and stood in front of him. He smelt amazing… "I guess you and I will be getting to know each other very well for the next few months." I told him, all he did was nod his head. I thought it was cute. "Well then Logan I will see you at 3:30 then?" I then left Mrs. Knight office I was late for another meeting.

"Enjoy your first day here Mr. Schmidt." That young woman said to me as I walked towards the door. I turned around and said thank you and left.

(Present time)

I knew I needed to do something. I needed Logan back in my life; he is the air I breathe. He is the light that I have been searching for, he is that missing piece I thought she was. He was my life now and I needed to make things right between us once more. I wiped my tears away and grabbed my phone. I knew if I were to call he wouldn't answer at least this way he would read what needed to be said. **_(My dearest Love, I am truly sorry for what I had done. I should I have never went and see her. She isn't the person I thought she was. She has changed; she just isn't who I want anymore… My love it is you. I should have never even given her another chance. I should have never left you… I now realize that it is you whom my heart longs for and that it is you who holds my heart. Logie I know you will never forgive me for what I have done but please believe me that I love you and want you back in my life to hold forever. I will do anything to have you back my love. I LOVE YOU…. Yours forever Kendall…) _**I hope he understands how wrong I was in doing what I did. I sat back and closed my eyes praying to whoever would listen that he would forgive me. However, I knew better than that. I shatter his heart into thousands of piece that would take time to be put back together. I sighed as more tears begun to fall again.

As I fell farther into darkness I felt my phone. I looked down to see Logan face and his name pop up. Hope flew though me. I answer my phone with the hope that or love would bring us back as one. "My Love…"

"Kendall, Logan is in the hospital! Something is very wrong. He needs you… Please I don't care what has happened, please come." My heart that was already broken and shatter even more at Jo words, my life had just stopped. I fell to my knee, this was my doing. I had done this to the one I loved. "Kendall…" Jo voice rang though.

"I am on my way, what hospital?" I asked thought my tears. I couldnt break down now. I needed to be there from him. I had to be no matter what he thinks of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy this one. Its isnt that long but it does get to a point. I do what Kendall and Logan together but its going to take time for them to trust each other again... Oh and next chapter will be about the first day it all started...**

(Logan POV)

All I can remember is this pain that felt like I was being stabbed and then calling out for Jo. I tried to open my eyes but when I did the lights from wherever I was hurt so damn bad I shut them as fast as I could. I groaned out and rolled over and felt a little bit of pain. "Ugh,"

"Love try not to move," There it was the voice of the man that has caused nothing but heartbreak and pain in my life since that first day…. I closed my eyes as tight as I could try to fight back the tears that he caused again. I felt the bed shift and then I felt his warms on my back. I tried to pull back from him but as I did another sharp pain hit me and I cried out. 'Love please don't move," I could hear the concern in his voice but I knew better than that. It was just an act just like our love for each other. All lies.

"Get out…" I croaked out. I couldn't take this right now. I needed him gone, I needed him gone. No I needed him with me but not after…

"Logan please don't push me away, I am…" I brushed his hand from my back when I shot up to see Kendall sitting on the edge of the bed. His face tear stained and his eyes looking tried. I looked at him and was happy to see him upset. He needed to feel what he had done to me; he needed to feel that emptiness that he left me in. That darkness I sunk into. "Baby please I am sorry. But please don't push me away I need you."

"Need I huh? Is that why you went running back to that whore? Is that why you left me in that…" I was cut off when Kendall flew my way and grabbed me in his arms and brought our lips together. I tried to pull away but I couldn't I never could. As our lips became one I felts the tears run down my face.

"Kenny…"

(8 months back to that first day)

Ok, Jo doesn't know what she is talking about. It isn't like I am going to jump this man bones when I see him, although it would be amazing. I couldn't stop smiling at that thought as I made my way to my locker. "Dude she didn't kill you?" I smiled when I see Camille and Carlos standing by our lockers waiting for me.

'What can I say I am to fucking adorable to be killed…?" I said with a little chuckle in my voice. Carlos just shook his head. I walked up to them and started to open my locker when I felt eyes on me. I slowly turned around and see Camille narrowing her eyes at me and then there it was.

"You slut… Who is he? Logan no lies," I couldn't stop smiling and shaking my head. My thoughts went back to Mr. Kendall Schmidt and those sexy looking eyes of his and his smoke hot body. I looked back to my friend and just had that look in my eyes.

"So are we going to playing decoys again?" Carlos asked me as he came up and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, yea we are if I get my way and hell what I am I talking about I always get what I want."

"Well do tell my little devil…" Camille and Carlos came closer to me and I told them everything.

(Present Time)

I had to pull away from him. "Kenny," Kendall pulled from me and raised his hands to my face and wiped away my tears. "Why" I asked I had to know what I did for him to leave me. I needed to know what she had that I couldn't give him.

"It was me Logan. I should have never done what I did. I, my love there is no words I can say to make this any better. What I did, I hurt you, I lied to you for months and you shouldn't even be giving me this time." He was right, I should be kicking him out of this room, out of my life for everything he put me through but I can't. I can't make him leave, I can't be without him. I placed my hand on his cheek for he would look at me and there in his eyes I seen the hurt and sadness. I wiped his tears as they feel and please a kiss to them.

"You hurt me Kendall in the worse way. You broke me, you took every light and happiness I had away with you. You pushed me into a darkness that I thought I would never get out from. You broke my heart and tore it from me. Kendall I don't know what to do…" I told him as I let my own tears fall.

"I know what you should do… get the hell away from my brother before I do call the cops." Kendall and broke apart as we heard Jo words. Jo walked into the room and I could see she was upset and pissed. I knew in the moment what I was going to do. I grabbed Kendall hand and pulled him back to me as Jo walked towards us. "Leave right now Kendall. Logan has been through enough because of you…

"No, Jo you leave. I am not letting Kendall go." I told her. I tuned to Kendall and seen him smiled and then he stood up.

"Jo, I know what I did can't be forgiven but I am not leaving this room nor your brother. I love him and I can't make that mistake again and lose him." My heart filled with happiness as Kendall told Jo but then something happened. I threw my head back and cried out in pain.


	4. Let The Games Began

**Not the best I think... But here ya go... More to come soon. Ok Logan and Kendall never meant to fall in love with one other but cant fight your feelings.**

(8 months back)

"Well how do I look?" I asked Camille and Carlos… Carlos just smiled and Camille gave me that wicked smiled. I walked up to the mirror and looked myself up and down. I was looking so damn hot and I knew it. I turned back around and smiled before looking at the time on my phone. "Well time to go play…" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Now no sex in school my dear Logie, I have plans this afternoon and don't feel like standing by the door to keep watch." Camille told me with that damn smile. I wasn't planning on sex just yet. Just some cat and mouse…

"Not yet my friends, I got some plans for this one…" I said as we all left the store in the mall to get back to school before the 4th period ended and I could be a little late for detention. I mean after lunch today I had to make entrance.

(Kendall POV 4hrs Earlier)

God I am so looking forward to the end of this damn day. I couldn't get that kid Logan out of my mind. Damn the way he looked when I saw and met him this morning. I couldn't say I wasn't happy that we would be spending a few months together. Maybe this is just what I need to get my mind of things… I was counting down the hours until 3:30pm. I made my way into the cafeteria to get something to eat and damn I think I should have went out to grab some food instead… There he was standing around a table with this girl and young dark haired Latino boy hanging on him. I felt myself get a little jealous at that. I couldn't stop watching what they were doing. Logan had his arms warped around that boy and then lifted on of his legs around his waist and then dip and arched his back as he did. My mind went to some real nasty things at that moment. "Hello Mr. Schmidt…"

"Huh?" I asked as I turned around and seen that same blond girl from this morning. She was looking at me. "Oh Hello…"

"You ok over there? You seem a little off?" She asked. I shook my head looked back to Logan and that boy and seen them standing there just laughing with that girl. I turned back to this blond girl and smiled.

"Yea I am fine. I guess just a little out of it. Odd being back in high school I guess." I told her. She smiled and laughed.

"Well that is understandable. I never left, graduated and then took a job here for some collage courses." I smiled at her as the line started to move. "So how is your first day going so far, No problems yet?"

"It's going good so far…" Might get better later today if things work out the way I would like them to. I thought to myself. I was getting ready to tell this woman whom I don't even know her name when someone yelled.

"Jo, Jo!" I stopped and turned when I saw and heard Logan coming right over to us. He smiled as he walked over to us. The way his hips moved was just God Damn It.

"Go away…"

"Is that any way to talk to your baby brother, whom loves you so much...?" Logan said in this little childlike voice. He came to a stop right in front of us and he smelt amazing. Like vanilla and roses.

"Are you drunk or high?"

"Little bit of both that besides the point, Jo… I need you to cover for me. Please!" I just stood there and watched what was going on when out of nowhere this girl came running in through the doors, she ran right to us and bumped that girl Jo and Logan. Logan fell right into my arms and we both hit the ground. "Ump…" Damn his body felt so damn good against mine.

(Logan POV)

We were at lunch and I couldn't get my mind off Mr. Kendall Schmidt. God, his eyes were just so damn difference than any ones I have ever seen. You could very well get lost in them. I was sitting in the chair just daydreaming of him… "Yo, earth to Logan… Hello!" I jumped out of my thoughts of Kendall pushing me into a wall and crashing his lips to mine as he roamed his hands down my body... "Dork!" I looked at Camille and Carlos who were just sitting across from me. "Head out of your ass and look.." Camille told me. I looked to the doors and seen Kendall walking in.

"Carlos stand up now…" I jumped up and grabbed him. "Plan D"

"Hurry up…" Carlos grabbed me and I throw my arms around him as he wrapped his hands around my waist. "Wait, ok now baby boy…" I started to laugh and then throw my leg up and around Carlos who then dripped me. We were laughing when I cocked my head to the side and see him watching us. Then BAM Jo walked in… I tapped Carlos shoulder and he pulled me up.

"Shit… Jo got to him…" Carlos put me down and Camille stood up and leaned over and seen.

"Well, looks like it time for the big guns to come out already. She isn't going to let you have this one is she?"

"No, she doesn't think what I am doing is right and that it's wrong. But damn look at him…" I turned and watched as he and Jo started talking. I could see he wanted to turn back and look at me. That's when Camille tapped me and she nodded. I dusted myself off and started for Jo and Mr. Sexy ass…

"Jo, Jo!" I yelled as she gave me that look. I smiled as I made my way over to them… Jo and I were talking when I see Camille come running in. She winked at me and then ran right into Jo who then knocked me over. I made myself hit Kendall with force. He grabbed me and we both hit the ground.

"Ump" I looked down at Kendall and my God… I felt his arms around me as one of them went under my shirt. His fingers on my skin was like lightening. The way they felt was... (Oh crap I am in trouble) We looked into one another eyes until we heard someone clear their voice.

"Are you two alright?" I looked up and seen Mrs. Knight standing over us. Way to ruin the moment. I looked back down as Kendall as he let me go. I slide my hand down his chest as I stood up.

"Yea I am good…" I said as Jo gave me that all knowing look. I turned when Kendall stood up. He just looked around kind of not sure what to do. I watched to say something when Jo grabbed me and pulled me towards the door. "What?" I asked her as she throw towards the lockers.

"Don't you what me Logan. I know damn well what that was all about. I am going to warn you once. You go along with this little plan of yours I am not defending you when it all blows up in your face."

"I don't need you Jo, I know what I am doing and what I will be doing is Mr. Kendall Schmidt." I said as I walked away. Nothing and no one was going to stop me from getting what I wanted and I wanted this guy like I have never wanted anyone else before... "Crap I have food on me… Well mall here we come." I pulled my phone out and texted my little helpers in crime.

(Kendall POV)

I walked into the bathroom and right over to the sink and splashed water to my face. "Come on get it together Schmidt. It's just a kid…" I looked into the mirror when my phone rang. "Shit…" I looked down and saw it was James. "Dude I am fucked…" Was the first thing I said when I answered the phone.

"What the hell did you do?" James asked. I took a deep breath and turned around and leaned on the sink.

"Nothing yet but I might… James there is this kid and…"

"No, Kendall no… Look I know you are going through some shit right now but Kendall you know better…" I sighed because I knew he was right but Shit… I hate this. "Kendall answer me"

"James but this kid, you should have seen him… There is something about him. I can't explain it but..."

"Kendall Donald Schmidt don't you even do it. You know what will happen." James was right I couldn't let this happen no matter how bad I wanted it to. I am not that person anymore. I am trying to change for the better. I wasn't going to let this kid get to me know matter how gorgeous he was.

"Fine…"


	5. Things Change

**enjoy... I do think all the words are spelled correct if not please let me know... Thank again for readying. Ok I am changing the plot alittle bit but not much. I just want to show in this chapter that Logan fell for Kendall hard and fast and that makes things change for him. **

(Logan POV)

Why the fuck I am nervous? Come on Henderson this is just another one of your games. Stop feeling this way. I told myself as I walked down the school hallway making my way towards detention. I have never been this nervous in doing this… Why not, Oh I know why because this Kendall Schmidt is gorgeous. His eyes are the greenest I have ever seen on a person. His body is just so damn well… Hot. I was almost there and well. I freaked out. I ran into the nearest bathroom and shut the door. I ran up to the sink and looked in the mirror. "Come on Logan get it together…" I said to myself in the mirror. I stood up straight and looked at myself in the mirror. "I can do this… This isn't anything difference you just want to play around with him that's it. Nothing more than a few fucks like always then drop his ass." I told myself but something just felt difference.

(Kendall POV)

No Kendall no, he is only 16 or 17 years old you can't fall for this kid you just met. I told myself as I sat in the chair behind the desk watching the door waiting for this kid to come in. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes… Logan face came to my mind and I smiled. His brown eyes, his pale skin looking so soft. His voice… I felt myself getting hard. I looked down… "Fuck…" I shook my head and started to think about something else when the classroom door opened. I looked up and there he was leaning on the door with this smirk on his face. I looked him up and down. From his tight ass black shinny jeans, you knew that was hugging his ass to his black and red button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. He looked at me winked.

"So I am here, what you like me to do Mr. Schmidt?" He asked me with so much cockiness' in his voice. God the things I would like him to do to me… Better yet what I could do him. I smiled…

"You can have a set for right now." I told him. I stood there and watched as Logan pushed himself off the door and started walking over to the some of the desk. He walked towards me with a twist in his hips. I must say I like the way his ass looked. He smiled at me and then walked to the desk right in front of me. He leaned down, placed his bag on the ground before sitting down. Fuck this kid…

"Well… Now what you want me to sit here the whole time and just watch you? Well I mean you are not bad looking and I would love to…

"Logan…" I stopped him and he looked up at me with those damn eyes. Shit… Kendall think straight. I smiled and walked over towards him and placed my hands on his desk but I made sure I brushed my fingers across his. What are you doing Kendall? Stop this now. Logan looked up at me and licked his lips as I watched his eyes dart down to my chest.

"Really Mr. Schmidt tribal tattoo, Mmm I pictured you has a new age tat man." I couldn't help but smile. I had an idea of this kid game and you know what… Fuck it. I won't be here that long. Why the hell not? He seems he wants it. I leaned in close to him.

"Drunken night what can I say…"

(Logan POV)

Oh, fuck he knows my game. I smiled on the inside when he pulled away from me. I looked up at him as he stood in front of me. I grinned and got up. "Tell me about it… but drunken night leads to some fun things in my book. I told him as I trailed my hand up his arm. He just watched my fingers then brought his head up to look me right in my eyes. Wow, this is happing faster than ever. I moved my hand until it was over his chest. I smiled as I started to mess with his shirt. "So can I see the rest of this drunken tattoo?"

"Sure," He said and backed away. He moved his hands to his shirt and undid the buttons. I watched as he pulled one side down to revile his chest. I couldn't help but lick my lips. I walked back over to Kendall, brought my hand to his chest, and traced his tattoo with my fingers.

"Mm must have been really drunk that night. I mean to get Lucy written on you. Must have been some girl to get yourself branded like that." I told him as I pulled back and rolled my eyes.

"Not many people can read that… " He said as he pulled his shirt back on. I just laughed.

"Well, not many people are as smart as I am now are they?" I said with my voice filled with sarcasm.

"Sarcasm, did I strike a nerve Mr. Henderson?" I just looked at him and something came over me. I was nervous again. I felt my face heat up. I shy away from him. What the hell is wrong with me. I never do this. By now, I would have any other man moaning out and sucking him off, screaming my name. I lifted my head up and I knew I was blushing.

"Not many people can take my sarcasm… But you I think are going to be a challenge." Why the hell did I just say that. I watched his face. He looked me up and down again and the smiled.

"I think I will take that challenge." I smiled and blushed again, what? We were stand there until someone walked into the room. He and I both jumped back and looked to the door to see Mrs. Knight.

"Logan you're done for this afternoon. Something came up, Mr. Schmidt I need you to come with me to the office." She said standing there. I smiled, walked back to the desk, picked up my bag and smiled at Kendall before walking to the door. He watched me as I walked out. I shut the door and ran to my locker.

As soon as I got there Camille and Carlos were waiting for me. Drama class had just gotten out. "Hey, hey Logan slow down… What the hell happened?" Camille asked me. I stopped and leaned back against my locked and slid down until I hit the floor. I felt Camille and Carlos hands on my knees. I picked my head up and looked at them.

"I am so fucking screwed!" I told them banging my head up against the lockers.

"On my God you like him don't you?" Carlos asked me. I stopped and looked at him and just shook my head. I am so fucking screwed. I have never felt of fell like this for anymore. And I just met him and… Shit.

(Kendall POV)

Ok I have to say thank you Mrs. Knight. I honestly didn't know what was going to happen with Logan and myself. The way his hands felt on my skin was amazing. It just felt right. I can't not have fallen for this kid? No, I knew this game and that is all it was a game. I finally left Mrs. Knight Office about two hours later. I walked outside and it was raining. "Of course…" I pulled my jackets over my head and walked out to my car when I heard someone cry out and then I heard that same voice moan out as if they were in pain. I turned and went towards the noise. I made the corner and seen Logan leaning up against a wall. I ran over to him and grabbed him before he fell. "Logan…" I grabbed him, he looked up at me with a bloody nose, and his eyes looked glazed over.

"Logan… On my god!" I head Jo's voice. I turned around and seen her running towards us. "Logie I am so sorry…" He looked up at her and then moaned out in pain again. Jo ran to his other side as we both sat him down. I backed away as she kneeled in front of him. I watched her pulled something from her backpack, it was a bottle of pills. She gave him to. He smiled up at her and took them. "Sweetie I am so sorry I forgot I had them… Are you ok?" I didn't know what was going on. Logan closed his eyes and then open them to look at Jo.

"Yea… But next time give them to me…" He told her, and then looked over to me. "Thank you for coming to my rescue Mr. Schmidt." I smiled and walked over to Logan, kneeled down and placed my hand on his knee.

"What happened Logan?" I asked as I rubbed my hand up and down his leg.

"Well, sister forgot to give meds and then…" He stopped and looked away.

"Logan… Was it Steven and Wayne?" Jo asked me. I watched, as he didn't say anything. He placed his head down. "Logan Phillip Henderson answer me now…"

"Yes! Ok, yes! Happy!" He yelled and pushed JO back. He started to stand but couldn't. I grabbed his arm and helped him up. He looked to me and then blushed before looking at Jo. "Thanks again…"

"No problem... I don't mind at all…" I couldn't help but stare at him. He and I stayed like that, my hands still on his arm until someone cleared they throat. I shook my head the same as Logan and we both turned to Jo.

"Thank you again… Well Logan we need to get going." Jo said grabbing Logan and pulling him away. Logan turned back to me and smiled. I smiled back and watched them walk away. I am screwed…

(Logan POV)

Fuck Steven and Wayne… Fucking assholes. I sat in the passage seat of Jo's car because Carlos has mine. "Oh yea I want to say thanks for keeping my meds today… that was so sweet of you." I told Jo as I looked out the window.

"I went after lunch to find you… But you weren't at school again! Oh wait you were at the mall putting your little plan into action." She yelled back at me. I rolled my eyes and watched the rain come down the window. "You know Logan this needs to stop… What you're doing is wrong and one of these days you're going to get caught and I won't be there to bail you out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about all I know is that you don't trust me enough to let me carry my own meds! Jo, I got so damn fucking weak because I couldn't go and get you because of that fucking meeting! Then I waited for you outside but you never came out! Then Wayne and Steven were there… So yea I got my fucking ass kicked because of you!" I yelled back to her.

"Logan you know I can't let you carry you're…"

"Jo I am no longer a junky! I went to rehab! I have been clean for over a year and half!" I yelled at her again. Yes I was druggy for a very long time but after what happened at a party and knew I had to stop and did… you could say that's when this game of my started.

"Logan I know but…"

"No buts you don't trust me at all! You never have!" I yelled and then turned the radio up and looked at the rain again. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and an image of greens eyes and blond hair came to me. I smiled felt myself blush again.


End file.
